everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Jester's Prize
The Jester's Prize is currently in the possession of Rabbit #108. Rabbit #052/Full Round Action The Jester's Prize was originally assumed to be in the possession of FullRoundAction (Rabbit #052,) the winner of Round Two of The Seven Trials Of HABIT, denoted as "Warren Jester" by HABIT. On June 12, 2011 he posted a video entry into Trial 6 revealing that he had received the reward promised to him by HABIT at the end of Trial 4. Considering that TheNightmareComplex, winner of Round 1 received Box 4 as his reward, it was originally assumed that the reward this time contained Box 6, this did not turn out to be true. However, FRA continued to say that he was refusing to publicly open what he had received unless he was passed through Trial 6. On June 17th HABIT replied as part of his tweets regarding the end of Trial 6, saying "RABBIT#052 HAS BEEN GRANTED PASSAGE TO THE NEXT TRIAL. I HAVE YET TO DECIDE WHAT TO DO IN REGARDS TO HIS... GAMBIT." and "#052... YOU SICKEN ME. BUT I APPLAUD YOUR TENACITY. SUCK A RAILROAD SPIKE. THAT IS ALL FOR NOW." Around midnight, after posting on both Unfiction and Something Awful that he intended to post an unboxing video when he got home, FullRoundAction instead posted a video of himself and his roommate being attacked by an unseen assailant. The video ends with him lying, unmoving, on his porch with the poster saying "HABIT MADE ME DO IT", (Previously used in his first Trial video) prominently displayed, implying that HABIT was punishing him for his refusal to open the box/holding it hostage so he could pass Trial Six. A second video posted a few days later showed his roommate tied up and isolated. A third video the next day explained that his roommate was "missing" and that the box had been stolen. On the 23rd HABIT finally replied, tweeting "NOW THAT WE'VE HAD OUR FUN... WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH, #052?" A few hours later Rabbit #52 posted a short video of himself pacing on his porch. He looked into the camera and stated "I never had the box." The video was named "Confession 1 of 2." Shortly after "Confession 1 of 2" Rabbit #52 added "THESEVENTRIALSOFHABBIT Confession 2 of 2" which stated that everything else that happened was real and that he wanted to know the people's view on whether or not to stay in the trials because he was "just too scared" to make the decision. The next day HABIT confirmed in a tweet that this was indeed the plan, and sent an email to the remaining Rabbits requesting their votes. A few days later HABIT announced that Rabbit #052 had been eliminated by a 6 to 1 vote. Rabbit #228 On July 3 Rabbit #228 revealed in the UnFiction Forums that HABIT had emailed him and asked "#228, ARE YOU WILLING TO RECEIVE THE FORMER WARREN JESTER'S PRIZE PACKAGE?" He agreed to do so, but for some reason the package was instead sent to Rabbit #108. Rabbit #108 On July 15th Rabbit #108 received the box. Why she received it rather than Rabbit #228 is a mystery, though it was the day after her 17th birthday. The box was wrapped in purple tape, as is typical. One side was labelled "SIXTH" which led to most viewers assuming it to be Box 6. Another side of the box had "17 on the 14th" written on it, a reference to the fact that she had turned the day before receiving it. The next side said "ENJOY YOURSELF ON YOUR SPECIAL DAY." Below that it said "YET NOT THE." What had been overlooked is that this was directly beside the word "SIXTH," as if to say "YET NOT THE SIXTH" meaning that this was not the sixth box. It contained a BioShock 2 t-shirt, assumed to be Evan's, (Evan can be seen wearing this shirt in the video "Alex.") a necklace with a silver rabbit on it, the fourth piece of the Centralia Note and the Corenthal/Adam Roberts Notes. Notes *The Jester's Prize was originally believed to be Box 6. However after The Green Feathers found and posted the info from the real Box 6 this belief was reevaluated and it was determined that this is NOT one of the numbered boxes. External Links *The Video revealing the existence of the package. *The Video of the attack. *The Video revealing the "theft" of the box. *The Video revealing that the box was a lie. *The Video asking for the remaining Rabbit's decision of whether or not to stay in the trials. *The Video unboxing Box 6, from Rabbit #108. Category:The Clues